Finally Happy
by dxbabygirl174
Summary: What if Stephanie had a little sister?


**In this story only Triple H, Shawn Michaels, X-pax, and Torrie. In this story stephanie has a sister who is 1 year younger.**

**Belle's Pov.**

I was getting ready for my wedding today on Raw, im getting married to Kurt Angle. i have a silk strapless dress and i have my hair in a bun with a little glitter and light make-up. just then my dad comes in and see's me he has a smile on his face.

"You look bueatiful baby girl" He tells me

"Thank you daddy" i say smiling to we walk out the door and at the gorilla pit everybody is already in places the my music plays and my dad walks me down the aisle i look at Kurt and he has a White Tux on i smile at him, my dad gives me away and i look at Kurt while the priest tells us what to say.

"Does anybody object to these two getting married" The Priest asked just then DX music plays and Shawn Michaels comes out looking as hot as ever, then Triple H with my sister Steph, X-Pac and Torrie, steph takes a mic.

"I'm not about to let my little sister get married to someone she doesnt even know" she says into the mic.

"She will marry whoever i tell her too" my dad yells at her i grab a mic

"No i won't i'm tired of listsening to you i don't want to get married to him i'm already married" i say unzipping my dress and showed my green and black mini dress the guys wolf-whistled.

"What do you mean already married" he asked me

"Roll the film" i yelled getting out of the ring and walking towards Steph. It showed me and shawn ina chapel getting married then the priest saying we are legally married my dad looked at me and i kissed Shawn he kissed me back i pulled away a flicked my dad off, and we left.

"Two of his daughter's married to people he does not like" I hear Jerry say

When we get to our hotel room i closed the door pushed shawn on the couch and straddled him and started kissing him he kissed me back. The rest of the night we made love.

**Monday.**

i woke up and went to the rest room and threw up shawn came in holding my hair.

"Are you alright" he asked me

"Yea just grab my phone" i said he gave it to me and i text steph what happend and to come over, she text me back saying she would be there and Hunter wants to work out with shawn.

"Shawn hunter wants to go to the gym with you" i tell him

"Ok" he says i text her ok in 15 min she gets there and shawn leaves

"Here take this" she says holding out a bag i grab it and take out a pregnancy test i looked shocked.

"You dont think i'm pregnant do you" i asked her

"We wont know until you take the test" she tells me i took the test and five minutes later it was positive.

"Oh my god im going to be an aunt" she squeals i was still shocked

"What am i going to tell Shawn, what if he doesnt want a kid" i asked

"Dont worry Hunter asked him before he married you and he said he wanted kids with you" she told me i nodded

**AT THE ARENA**

I was in my dressing room with Hunter Shawn Torrie X-pac, when steph came in smiling still.

"Did you tell him yet" she asked me

"No not yet" i said

"Told who what" Shawn asked i stood up

"Well i'm-" i started but was cut off by the door a stage manager came in.

"Miss your father is calling you out" he told me i nodded

"I will tell you later" i say

"Becareful" steph says before i leave i walk to the gorilla pit and shawn's music plays i come out and walk to the ring.

**Steph's Pov.**

I'm so happy my sister is having a baby she had just went to the ring when shawn looked at me.

"You know what she was going to tell me dont you" he accused

"Yes i do and im not telling you" i say i watched the Tv. dad just questioning her on why she did it then Kurt come out looking pissed and he had a chair at hand, i shot up from my seat.

"The baby" i yelled and i ran out of the room hunters music played and i ran down to the ring before he could hit her i stood in front of her and took her mic.

"You arent going to hurt her" I yelled still standing protectivly in front of her.

"Oh yea and why is that" dad yelled

"Because i'm pregnant" she yelled at them dad was shocked Kurt went to hit me and her but dx's music played and shawn ran down with hunter who had his slesghammer and X-Pac and Torrie then Edge, Christain, and Lita ran down to help us. But Kurt hit me and Belle before they could reached us and then everything went black.

**Belle's Pov.**

I got in the ring and took a mic and looked at my dad.

"Did you need something" i asked

"Yes why did you marry shawn fucking michaels" he yelled at me

"Because i love him and you always push me to do something i dont want to do and I'm finally happy" i say and then Kurt's music plays and he walks down looking angry with a chair i back away holding my stomach protectivley then I hear Hunter's music play and i see steph run down and stand in front of me protectivly and she took my mic

"You arent going to hurt her" she yelled and them still standing in front of me.

"Oh yea and why is that" dad yelled back at her

"Because im Pregnant" i yelled dad looked shocked and Kurt went to hit me and steph when DX music played and Shawn came running down with Hunter who had his sledghammer X-pac Torrie then i saw Edge, Christain, and lita run down to help. But Kurt hit us before they could reach us then everything went black.

**Shawn's Pov.**

I was watching the Tv wondering what steph meant when she said baby then ran out to thte ring. I watched she ran down the ring and got in front of belle who had her hands around her stomach protectivly then steph took the mic and yelled at them saying they werent going to gurt her and vince asked why.

"Because i'm pregnant" Belle yelled at him then i ran out of the room with the rest of DX and Edge, Christain, and lita on my heels our music played and the only thing i saw was Kurt hitting Belle and Steph then they were out cold i tackled kurt and started punching him along with the guys i saw torrie and lita take Belle and Steph.

**Belle's Pov.**

i woke up inthe hospital i looked to the left and i saw steph lying in the bed next to me.

"Steph" i called her eyes fluttered open and she looked at me

"Oh my god are you ok is the baby ok" she asked me

"I dont know i just woke up" i said then i realized the baby i started crying "The baby what if the baby died" i asked her still crying she got up and lyed down next to me hugging me

"It's ok we will be alright" she says amd then we both fall asleep again. I woke up again with Steph next to me and the doctor looking at us.

"Good your both awake" he says

"Doctor is my baby OK" i asked

"Yes both of your babies are fine" he said

"What do you mean both" Steph asked

"Well your both pregnant Belle here is about 3 weeks and your about the same" he told us and left. i looked at steph and hugged her

"Were going to be prego buddies" i say happily then the door opens and Hunter, Shawn, Torrie, X-Pac, Lita, Edge, and Christain come in with bears and everything they look at us and smile.

"Are you girls ok" Lits asked

"Yup we are better than fine the doctor came in and told us we are still pregnant" i say smiling

"What do you mean we" Hunter asked

"Well it turns out not only is Belle pregnant but i am too" steph says happily lita and Torrie squeal running towards us and hugging us

"I call godmother" the both yell at the same time

"Lita and Edge are my babies godparents" I announce i look at Shawn he is smiling i motion him to come over he did and hugged me

"Really you want us to be godparents" Edge asked surprised i nodded he hugged me

"X-pac and Torrie are my babies godparents" steph announces Torrie squeals and hugs steph

"Ok everybody lets calm down shall we" Edge said then the door opens and my dad comes in and attomaticly me and steph had our hands on our stomac and everybody stood in front of the bed so he couldn't get to us.

"I guess i deserve that i just wanted to say im sorry i shouldnt have tried to set you up with Kurt and i would like to be part of my Grandchild's life" he says looking at me

"Actually grandchildren steph is pregnant to we found out today" i say he looked happy

"Really" he asked and we nodded they let him hug us then he left

**8 Months later**

Me and steph were sitting on my couch while the guys went to get us food me and steph got big anyday we should pop, the guys finally got there with the food and me and steph started eating once we finished we watched a movie hlafway during the movie i felt my water brake.

"God my water just broke" me ad steph say at the same time the guys get us to hospital and right away they out us in delivery room.

"I want to stay with my sister" i yell at the doctor

"You cant" he starts but steph cuts him off

"I dont care we are going to be together when these babies come" she yelles at him and he nods with one hand we hold eachothers with the other i hold shawns while steph holds hunters

"No more sex" i yell

"Unless you want to try this hunter you better keep your dick in your pants" steph yells

After a few more pushes the babies came at the same time i started to cry happy tears they were both girls. the nurse cleaned them up and gave them to me and Steph.

"Do you girls have a name for them yet" she aked us i looked at shawn and he nodded

"Annabella stephanie Michales" i said

"ok what about you" she asked steph

"Jane Belle Helmsley" she said smiling at me we hugged each other we let the guys hold the babies, and we fell asleep

**10 years later**

It has been 10 years since the girls were born and they grew up like sister's DX was still close Shawn and Hunter still wrestle me and steph stay home to take care of the kids and so they can go to school. They come over everyday because we moved to San Antonio and moved right next to each other. Me and Shawn are happily married i have yet to tell him im pregnant with our second child. Im Finally Happy.


End file.
